WO 2007/078273 discloses an electrical smoking system which uses a liquid as an aerosol forming substrate. The liquid is stored in a container formed of a porous material. The container communicates with a heater vaporizer, powered by a battery supply, via a series of small apertures. In use, the heater is activated by the mouth of the user for switching on the battery power supply. Further, suction on the mouthpiece by the user causes air to be drawn through the porous container for liquid, over the heater vaporizer, and into the mouthpiece and subsequently into the mouth of a user.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved smoking system.